Not So Bad Yourself
by SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Alec and Ellie decide to play dress up. Not literally. Just fluff.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ellie looked at herself in the mirror, studying the black dress she decided to wear for Mark and Beth's Wedding. They had wanted to renew their vows since they reconciled after the birth of little Liz and Beth had asked Ellie to be her bridesmaid along with her daughter Chloe. Ellie was thrilled with the proposal as Beth was her best mate, although she wasn't too sure about the dress that has been picked out for her, Lucy reassured her she would look lovely. She had to admit it was awfully flattering. A black strapless floor length dress that was covered with shiny hints of glitter. Ellie couldn't remember the last time she wore a dress like this. It must've have been on her and Joe's wedding day./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As Ellie continued to look at the mirror there was a knock on the door. 'Miller?' Alec called from outside the door. 'Yeah?' br /'Is okay for me to come in?'br /Ellie tided her dress down before answering. 'Yes, Alec. Come in.'br /Alec walked through the door and found Ellie wearing her bridesmaid dress. 'Miller.' He said, without thinking out to end the sentence. Ellie turned around, smiling. 'Don't laugh.' She giggled, pointing a finger at her. Alec was speechless. 'Miller, you look. You look beautiful.' He managed to say eventually. br /'Really?' She asked in disbelief. Alec nodded. 'Really.' He began to walk toward her, hands in his pockets. 'You look beautiful, Miller. Stunning, in fact.' br /Ellie felt flush and she was certain her face had turned red. 'Think you going soft in your old age, Alec.' She joked lightly. Alec gave a small smile. 'I guess I am.' He and Ellie smiled at each other. Alec motioned for her to turn around. 'Go on, then. Give us a twirl. Lets have a look at ya.' br /With bright smile, Ellie twirled around until she came back to see Alec's face. br /'Stunning.' He said in his thick Scottish accent. br /'Thank you, Sir.' She said. 'Was there something you needed or did you just come to check on me?' br /Alec lifted his hand and went into his suit pocket and brought out a bow-tie. 'I had a little trouble trying this on.'He said, feeling a little ashamed at not being an to do his own bow-tie. Ellie smiled and took the strand of ribbon from his hand and wrapped it around his collar. She began to neatly tie the ribbon together while Alec waited patiently. She caught a glimpse of his face. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Has anyone ever told you that you've got the most lovely eyes?' She asked. Alec raised an eyebrow. 'Ooh, so you've been gazing at me eyes now, have you? What's so special about them then?' br /Ellie untied the ribbon and started again. 'Their just a lovely colour. I think what you have is 'kind looking' eyes if that's what it's called. I'm sure Tess has complimented about your looks before, hasn't she?' br /Alec frowned at the mention of his ex wife. 'Only once. That was on our wedding day.' br /Ellie hummed and turned her focus back to the bow-tie. She tied an small knot, pulled the ends of the ribbon and straighten his collar. A part of her was surprised that Alec had been able to wait so patiently. br /'Right. There we go. All done.' She beamed, stepping to one side to let Alec observe himself in the mirror. 'You look quite the gentlemen.' br /Alec pulled a face, impressed with Miller handiwork. 'Not bad, Miller. You sure it doesn't make me look like a dork?' br /'You look dapper, Alec. Very handsome.' She assured him. He gave her a look. 'I'll take that as a compliment.' He said, straightening his blazer in the mirror. br /Ellie looked at him for a moment. 'Actually, Alec. There is something I need your help with.'br /'What's that?' br /Ellie suddenly felt awkward. 'When I was trying the dress on the zipper wouldn't come up properly and it got stuck halfway through.' br /Alec motioned for her to step toward him. 'Come ere. Let's see what you've done.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ellie stepped forward and stood in front of Alec. She shuddered a little when his skin brushed against hers. 'I did try to fix it myself by looking in the mirror but with these short arms I'm not much use.' br /Alec pushed the zipper upward a few times before it eventually moved a notch. 'Well, it certainly is stiff. How long have you had it stuck like this?'br /'Just before you came in.' She answered. 'I say, there can't be anything wrong with it. It's a brand new dress.' br /Alec pushed the zipper again. 'Is this the first time you've worn a dress since you and Joe's wedding?' br /Ellie gulped and thought about how much she didn't like the mention of his name. 'I've only worn a dress for weddings or funerals. I don't wear them for an everyday look so yeah. This is the first time I've worn one in years.' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alec gave one last attempt and at the last the zipper reached the end of it's tether. 'There you go. As easy as that.' Alec placed his hands on her shoulders. 'Thank you.'/p 


End file.
